Questions
by Mightily Mousey
Summary: Mikaela hasn’t thought about Sam and Bumblebee’s relationship and how complicated it is for years. Movieverse, SamMikaela, implied SamBumblebee, implied SamMikaelaBumblebee, slash. Betaed by Okami Myrrhibis


Title: Questions

Author: SBX

Characters: Mikaela Banes/Witwicky, Sam Witwicky, Bumblebee, Daniel "Danny" Witwicky (OC)

Pairings: SamxMikaela, implied SamxBumblebee, implied SamxMikaelaxBumblebee

Rating: PG

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: Sam, Mikaela, and the Autobots belong to people other than me. Danny Witwicky is mine.

A/N: Guess the line that inspired this whole thing, I dare you. :) Tell me please tell me if there are any noticeable grammar/spelling errors.

Summary: Mikaela hasn't thought about Sam and Bumblebee's relationship and how complicated it is for years.

* * *

Mikaela hasn't thought about Sam and Bumblebee's relationship and how complicated it is for years. She has come to take it for granted.

For the longest time, everyone questioned it. From the time the Autobots first arrived and Sam and Mikaela started dating, to the day their son Danny was born.

People who didn't know the truth about Bumblebee thought that at the least Sam had a car fetish; at the worst he had an unnatural and unhealthy obsession with his Camaro. People who did know thought that Sam was cheating on his girlfriend/wife with his car/robot friend. And this went on for years.

Even Bumblebee's fellow Autobots had doubts, though none of them ever said anything. The closest any of them ever came to it was when Optimus asked, only a few weeks before Sam and Mikaela's wedding, if they were having problems. She had very coolly told him that they were doing fine and thank you for your concern. He hadn't asked again.

For as long as there have been questions about the two of them, Mikaela has been defending them. The questions are always presented to her. "Does your husband do strange thinks with that car?" "Are Sam and Bumblebee doing things behind your back?" The people who don't know Bumblebee are dismissed as having a twisted imagination and those that do are quickly put in their places. "Sam and Bumblebee are just good friends and you have no right to question that." She doesn't think that the two of them even know about the questions and hopes that they don't.

The problem is Mikaela is fairly certain that there _are_ feelings between them that are deeper than friendship, but she doesn't think they have acted on them, or are even aware of them. And even if there was something going on she probably wouldn't care. Sam and Bumblebee are fated to be friends, to be by each other's side and how can you argue with fate? Any feeling between Sam and Bumblebee don't change the love that she and Sam have for each other, or even the friendship she has with Bumblebee. Mikaela has had more than a few dreams over the years concerning the three of them and they make her wonder if maybe _she_ may be the one with the unnatural and unhealthy obsession with the Camaro.

Thankfully, over time the questions lessened, and after the birth of their son, stopped all together. She doesn't know if it's because people stopped having doubts or if they simply learned not to voice them, but the silence is a welcome reprieve.

Mikaela hasn't thought about Sam and Bumblebee's relationship and how complicated it is for years. She has come to take it for granted. Which is why the question her eight-year-old son asked her one-day while watching his dad wash the Camaro shocked the hell out of her.

"Is Daddy having an affair with the car?"

Mikaela had to sit down. If she didn't she would have fallen on her ass, and she didn't think she'd ever live it down if that happened. Her child, with one curious question, had just unearthed all the things she has tried to not think about too much since the first time someone questioned the nature of her friend/boyfriend/husband's bond with a Chevy Camaro that transformed into a robot. And she thought about it hard.

And then she laughed harder and louder than she had in years because there was nothing to think about. How can you question fate?


End file.
